Who are your freinds?
by Lre2
Summary: When Sarah is attacked by Jareth's younger brother,Sean, how will she cope with being blind? WARNING: RAPE JS


Who is your friend?

(a/n: Apperently noone happened to like the first chapter because it was rushed and all that jazz, and i was just wondering how i should make this. So i dragged the semi-rape scene out ( the real rape is in later chapters) not gunna loose the accent ( if you dun like it tough i happen to like it and it's based off my ex) and as i dun know what I'm talking about, i mean just based off my experiences, but we wont go into that, but this is how I and my friend were raped and i never wanted it to be writen in depth so ya, enjoy the story.)

Chapter one: To the Underground

Sarah stood in front of her vanity, her long hazelv hair cascading down her back in the setting sun. It had been only hours sense she solved the Labrynith, gotten Toby back and defeted the Goblin King Jareth. But something hurt inside her, making her want to scream and yell all at the same time. This feeling of joy and plesuer brought her to thinking of him. Floping down on to her bed and stairing up at the ceiling, she shut her eyes and imagined how he was like now. She cursed to herself and tried to keep from thinking of him... but she couldn't. She had fallen in love the with Goblin King.

Was he standing in shock? Was he crumppled into a ball in sadness? Defeat? So many questions passed through her head as she reached for a doll that resembled Sir Dydimmus. She had to tell someone o her adventure. Anyone. Suddenly, her head snapped up and looked around as if she just saw Jerith out of her window. There was noone there to her knowledge as her curtains were drawn so they hid out the harsher more violent rays of the sun. But then she saw a shadow appear on the curtains and her heart stopped. And then a tapping.

Rushing to the windows and throwing back the cutains, she had the biggest shock in the world to find that the person by her window wasn't Jareth. It wasn't even a Goblin. Laughing at herself she opened the window to let her best friend sense second grade, Sean into her room. Sean stood roughly six feet tall with devilishly wild red hair that he refused to comb or brush just to make his mother made. He wore a bright green shirt that said, with hearts, icecream and ponies around it, "I want to die right now." and a smily face right after it. He wore tight leather black pants with boots the same color and matiral.

"Ay? So yer finally up now, hmm?"His irish accent was rich and thick as if he had just gotten off the boat.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she sat down on her vanity.

"Well, yer step mum was makin' breck when I last came to sees ya." He explained as he walked over to her bed and sat down in it. "And then the strangest thing. When I opened the door ta leave, there was this tall man standin' thar. I first thought ta the book ye lent me, "The Labyrinth"? And then" Waving his tall arms around. "He vanished. POOF!" And with that he fell back down laying onto the bed. After a few seconds of slighent laughter, sarah saw why she was friends with the crazy irish boy. He was funny. Suddenly, her eyes looked to a small round object that had apeared in her desk. Picking it up, there was a note from her father.

"'Happy birthday Hon. Don't worry about Toby, we took him to his Grandmother's house. We got this for you because you seem to love them so much. Love, Your daddy.'" She read this aloud so Sean could listen too. Sean gave a giigle.

"Oh 'corse. How could I ferget?" Pulling a small box from inside one of his pockets, which Sarah couldn't belive those pants possessed, he gadded it over to her. She sat next to him as she opened it. Inside was a note that read simply "Happy sweet 16, Love Sean." Under that was another crystal. This one was about the size of a small peral and sat surrounded by silver and hung on a white gold chain. She gasped in shock and looked at him.

"It's...it's beautiful!" Leaping on him, she gave him a hug that he gladly excepted.

"You know Sarah." He said after a few seconds of her trying it on, finding it fit quite lovely as it fell just above her bust line and examining how she looked in the mirror. "I wanted to ask you if...you were seeing someone." She looked at him.

"What?" Suddenly, they heard rain and the sun that had filtered through the window a second ago had sheets and sheets of pouring rain as a thunder storm picked up right then. Sarah let out a "not fair" before darting to the window and trying to shut it but it was an old window and had jammed. She let out a few choice cuss words as she attempted to pull it down. Suddenly, strong arms reached arpound her and pulled it down with firm snap. She breathed out ad turrning and looking up, she swear she saw Jerith's smiling face above her.

"Jareth?" Suddenly, the face looked at her concerned and Sean's voice brought her bck to reality.

"Eh, Sarah, whos the Jareth guy any how?" His face held a look of confusion and amusment. She muttered something about nothing, regretably not telling him of her adventure. She smilled up at him and said.

"Just thinking of the Labrynith." She tried to move, but his arm were still on the window behind her. "Um.. Sean?"

"You know Sarah. Your a very pretty girl. In fact, yer lovely." He leaned in by her ear and she felt his breath on her neck. "You know how long I've wanted to be with you? Sense we first met. Noone would talk to me because of the fact that I was eight and everyone was six. But then you came. And now. Your going to stay." Forcing her to look at him, he pushed his lips onto hers. She made a muffled sound as she tried to get away. When e pulled away, he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head back.

"You know, it's not very nice to talk about my brother that way." She looked at him.

"W-what?" He smirked. In the blink of an eye he went from what he was wearing to something that looked very much like the out fit that Jerith had worn in the room with all the stairs. She gave a loud scream as she felt his hands grab onto her shoulders and tossed her across the room and onto the bed.

"Damnit girl. You look so damn sexy..." He was atop her and his face was buried into her hair, neither notticing the small glow coming from behind them.

The Crystal Jareth was holding shattered, his anger corsing through his system. That rat. He had tried to ramain call as he watched his brother go into her room and talk to her like they were old friends, but when he had started up the stom and gotten her wet and ...damnit. He stood up and walked to his window. Changing in to his owl form he flew to the Aboveground. His thoughts tormented him as he flew. He knew he couldn't do anything to help her. No, he didn't want to help her she had broken his heart.

-But that's not true. She had only done that so she could save her baby brother. Had you just given her the babe and asked that she become your queen, then that could be you ontop of her making her scream in- He shut that voice up. He didn't need to think like that...

As he grew closer to her house, he hoped to anyone listening that he wasn't too late.

Sarah lay on her bed, her hands forced above her head, forced and slightly bleeding from the friction from in between her bed posts, her shirt forced up above her breasts and her bra savagly ripped from her body. He was suckling her now and his hands roamed over her exposed skin. She screamed for help as he sat up and slapped her across the face.

"Your extreamly beautiful Sarah." He leaned down and his hands went right to her bust. "Not to mention yer so god damn sexy.." He smilled and took one of her hands and forced it to feel the buldge in his pants. Her eyes widdened in horror as she relised he intended to hurt her more. He slid down her pants and gazed lustfully at her white panties. Stradling her legs, he began to remove them and smiled as she began to tryand throw him off and tried once again to scream for help,again reciving a slap across the face.

He grinned and began to loosen his own pants when a giant white owl flew and began clawing at her window. Catching Sean's attention momentaraly. He glared at it.

"Ye can't come in Jareth! She didn't wish ya in!" With that Sarah looked over and was about to shout his name but Sean's mouth had covered her's in a desperate attempt to keep her quite. Mentaly Sarah screamed.

'I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away. RIGHT NOW!' For a split second she thought the owl had smiled. The well known smile she had seen on his face many a time before.

Sean didn't know what hit him, first, he was in absolut bliss from the lust he was weaving onto Sarah's poor skin, and the next second, she dissapeared from under him. Glancing around, he saw her standing next to his older brother, his hands wrapped around her in a protective embrace. Standing his full height, part of his cloack wrapped around her as he held her to him, He glared and smirked at his brother.

"Sorry brother. Didn't mean to spoil your fun, but you see." He took Sarah up in his arms with ease. "She called me and wished herself away. So I must oblige and take her."

Standing Sean forced himself to calm down. He saw the look Sarah had on her face and forced a sullen look on his own.

"Sarah, what are you doing? I thought we were best friends! You know I would never hurt you. We're best friends." He took many steps closer and was inches from her. Suddenly, the clock in her room began to chime midnight. Suddenly, Sean froze in his place and Sarah gave a small scream. Jareth looked down and saw her hands covering her eyes. Covering her more He glared at his younger brother.

"Freinds don't try and rape their friends and then throw crystal into their eyes." And with a small hint of dust, they had vanished. As the clock stopped striking, Sean began to move about again.

"Damnit Jareth. You had to stop me from taking what I really wanted..." He cussed again and then disapeared leaving not a trace that they had been there.

As the room feel silent, a small goblin crawled out of one of Sarah's drawers and taking the orb that was rested on her dresser, switched it with another of exact shape for and color. Placing the one he had taken into the small pouch on his side, he ran out of the room and jumpped in the flower vase that stood out in the hallway, leaving only little foot marks in the carpet showing from where it came.


End file.
